


Red Camaro

by Driver Picks The Music (RandiPandi88)



Series: Red Camaro [1]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandiPandi88/pseuds/Driver%20Picks%20The%20Music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is on her way home from College for spring break and runs into Car trouble. One call to her Uncle Miles and he sends help in the form of his best friend and Charlies childhood crush Sebastien Monroe<br/>-This is an A/U No Black-Out-<br/>-Inspired by the Keith Urban song of the same title</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Charloe fic. I, like so many others, was hit pretty hard with the Charloe stick this season, and this is what came of that...lol
> 
> Ben isn't mentioned, because in my version of things he's still dead, sorry Ben. Because even though I have issues with Rachel, she makes Miles happy, and I love him enough to out up with her. :o)
> 
> This will be 3 chapters long and I have plans for sequels if anyone is interested.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own...if I did...the things I could do to David Lyons...

Charlie sighed as she watched the white smoke billow out from under her hood. Dropping her head to rest on the steering wheel she knew it was time to think about getting a new car. But she loved her old Impala, it had been her first car, all her own. She had saved up for it with her very first summer job when she was sixteen and they had been together ever since. But here she was, 7 years later and she knew it was time to put this baby to rest.

"If only I had made it home first." She said out loud to herself.

Knowing she didn't really have much choice, she picked up her phone and called Miles.

"Hey kid, what's up?" he said by way of a greeting.

Charlie smiled, she loved her uncle, and knew he would always be there for her, any way he could. "Hey Miles, what are you doing?" she asked.

Miles was actually sitting at his desk in the precinct looking over a file folder. "I'm at work right now actually, why what's going on?"

Charlie sighed "My car." She said, knowing it was best to just get to the point and let him tease her.

As expected, he laughed. "I knew it, what's wrong with it now?"

Charlie looked out the windshield, glad to see the smoke had finally dissipated. "I'm not sure, I was on my way home from school and it started smoking…a lot, and then it died and now I've got nothing."

He sighed. "Alright, where are you at?"

"About 4 miles outside of school." She said, a little sheepishly.

Miles chuckled and sighed in turn. "Alright, well I've got to get into this meeting, it should be about a half hour before I can leave out."

Charlie smiled. "Thank you Miles, you're my favorite uncle you know." She said with a laugh.

Miles grunted. "That might mean something if there were anyone else to compete with."

Charlie laughed and Miles smiled. "I'll see you in a few hour's kid, just sit tight and be safe."

"Wait." Charlie said. "I didn't tell you where I am."

Miles chuckled. "You always take the same way home from school, I know exactly where you are." He said and hung up without saying goodbye.

Charlie looked over at the book bag on the seat next to her and sighed. She had already resigned herself to doing homework on her spring break, but she hadn't anticipated getting started this early.

But with a few hours to kill and nowhere to go, there really weren't many options for killing time.

A little more than two hours later, Charlie had her headphones on, her pencil tapping on the notebook in her lap while her eyes scanned the book she had propped on the steering wheel.

Hearing a honk she looked up and smiled before pulling her ear buds out and getting out of the car.

She walked up to the red Camaro and leaned down to the open passenger window and leaned her arms on the door, smiling at the driver.

"You uh, having a little car trouble there ma'am?" Sebastian Monroe asked as he smiled at her from the driver's seat.

Charlie rolled her eyes and chuckled and stepped back from the car as he pulled over to park in front of her car on the side of the road.

"Miles couldn't get out of his meeting so he asked if I would come." Bass said as he got out of the car and walked over to her. He shrugged "He was nervous about you being out here alone."

Charlie smiled. "Well thank you, but there really was no hurry I was fine, I've been doing some homework."

Bass frowned. "You're doing homework? Isn't this spring break for you?"

Charlie sighed. "Yeah well you start college a few years late and try to graduate before your 30, see how much work you have to do." She said, ending with a chuckled to let him know she was only teasing.

Bass chuckled and motioned to the car with his head. "What's up with her now?" he asked and Charlie had to smile. Out of everyone she knew, Bass was the only one that seemed to understand at all her attachment to the old car sitting behind them, even if he didn't fully get it.

"I have no idea, I'm a writer, not a mechanic, that's your job." She said and he laughed.

"Well alright then." He said as he reached inside and popped the hood. "Let's have a look then shall we?"

He propped the hood up and frowned for a minute, leaning over and looking around before crouching down and looking underneath. He stood back up and sighed. "Did you check the fluids before you left?" he asked.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah of course, I always do."

He nodded. "Alright, well it looks like your radiator is leaking, and your water pump is pretty much shot." He looked at her and shrugged. "Honestly, if you're lucky, you didn't crack the head, if you did," he said, shaking his head. "It's really more trouble than it's worth fixing it, it would be better to just put it to rest and get something else."

Charlie sighed as her shoulders slumped. Bass walked a little closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry kid, I know what this car means to you."

Charlie nodded. "Alright well, I guess I should call a tow truck." She looked at him. "Can you give me a ride home? I'll figure out a way back later on. I just want to get out of here."

Bass nodded. "Of course. You call a tow, I'll get your stuff." He said as he opened the back door to her car.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw her put a hand on the roof by the front door and lightly rub the smooth medal. "I'm sorry baby." She said, and he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! You're all wonderful!

It was wrong, it had to be, just all kinds of wrong. This was Charlie. Charlotte Matheson. His best friend, his brothers, niece. Which is exactly why he was trying his hardest to ignore the way her long tanned legs looked as they rested against the black leather seats as she rode beside him in his car.

She had slipped her shoes off and brought her feet up to rest on the dash. He didn't want to, but he didn't really give himself much time to think about it before he reached over and laid a hand on her shin. "Feet off the dash." He said, adding a little pressure to her leg.

He tried to ignore the way her skin had felt, smooth and so very soft, under his hand as she playfully scoffed and lowered her legs.

"Are you hungry?"

He swiveled his head to look at her. "What?" he asked, hoping, please dear God, that his face wasn't giving away the fact that he was still thinking about her legs.

Charlie pointed ahead. "That place you and Miles used to take me when you were home on leave is right up here." She said.

At his blank look she chuckled. "Remember? That diner? It's still open; I usually stop there on my way home."

She raised her brows. "Are you hungry?" she smiled as he nodded his head. "My treat, a thank you for coming to get me."

Bass nodded again and looked away. "Right, the diner, the place we took you when you were a kid." He said. Not that long ago. He added in his head, reminding himself that she was so much younger than him.

…..

They got their food to go and sat on the hood of the Camaro as they ate. "Truth." Charlie said, breaking the silence.

Bass smiled, remembering the game they used to play when she was a kid, mostly to drive Miles crazy with their randomness.

"Miles didn't ask, I volunteered to come get you." He said, turning his head to look at her. "Truth." He said.

Charlie pursed her lips and then smiled. "I'm glad you did, we don't hang out enough." She nudged his shoulder. "Truth."

He looked at the half eaten sandwich lying beside him and grimaced . "This place is kind of disgusting now." He said with a chuckle. "Truth."

Charlie had chuckled as well, but now she quieted down and looked away from him. "I still come here, even though they're gross, because it reminds me of when I was a kid, and thought you were the coolest thing in the whole world." She said, turning back to him. "Truth."

Bass smiled and leaned a little closer. "I used that fact to my advantage more than once, two against one usually got me my way with Miles." He said.

Charlie's mouth fell open but she laughed. "You suck! I can't believe you would use me like that." She said.

He shrugged. "You use what you've got. When you were around that was the only time I ever got Miles to even consider my idea for anything." He said with a laugh.

He held up his hand. "Ok ok, I'm sorry." He said at her feigned look of betrayal. "Truth?" he asked.

Charlie rolled her eyes and chuckled. "No you get another one for that." She said and he chuckled.

"Alright fine." He said as he thought for a moment. "OK I got one. I was kind of jealous of you when you first got your car. I've always wanted one but I got my dad's old Camaro before I got one and felt it was unnecessary to have both."

Charlie laughed. "Yeah, I know you always wanted one, why do you think I got one?" at his look of surprise she laughed again. "At sixteen I still thought you were awesome." She said.

Bass raised his bows. "Wow, still at sixteen? I had no idea, you did a much better job of hiding it by then." He said and flinched away from her when she smacked his arm.

"So when did it stop?" he asked, forgetting about their game altogether.

Charlie smiled as she hopped off the hood of the car and picked up the bag. She headed for the trash can and smiled over her shoulder at him. "Who said it did?"

"Come on." He said as he also stood up. "Let's get out of here, it's getting late and your family will worry." He said as he walked around the car to the driver's door.

Charlie slid into the car beside him and raised a brow. "They know I'm with you, they aren't going to worry unless they don't hear from either of us all night. We have plenty of time to get home." She said.

He knew she was right, but didn't say anything as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the moonlit road ahead of them.

…..

She shouldn't have said that. She was only joking though…mostly. But now he was being quiet and it was awkward. Wasn't it? Maybe it was just her.

This is stupid. She thought to herself. This is Bass.

Without warning, she turned around in her seat and rummaged through her bag in the back.

"What are you doing?" Bass asked.

Charlie didn't answer, just turned back around with a small smile and held out a bottle. He raised his brows at her offering of a Coca-Cola and she shrugged.

"I like to travel prepared." She said as she opened the bottle and took a pull before holding it out to him.

She watched him lick his lips before reaching over and taking the bottle. He took a drink before handing it back. She put the bottle back to her mouth, missing the way his hand tightened on the wheel as he forced himself to look back to the empty road ahead of them instead of her mouth as it wrapped around the bottle.

…

Twenty minutes later they were pulling over to the side of the road.

Bass groaned. "Is this really happening?" he asked.

Charlie looked at him. "You have a spare right?"

Bass looked at her. "Of course I do, this is just ridiculous." He said, opening the door and stepping out.

While he got the jack and the spare tire out to change the flat they had just gotten, Charlie busied herself with putting the top down. She leaned her seat back and looked up at the stars while he changed the tire.

Ten minutes later, Bass was getting back into the car. But instead of starting it up and pulling away, like Charlie had expected, he leaned his seat back as well.

"I was joking earlier, you know that right?" she asked finally, unable to sit in silence anymore and worried she had made him uncomfortable with her joking about her old crush…even if it was true.

Bass turned his head and looked at her. "No you weren't." he said. "But's it's ok."

Charlie frowned. "It is?" she asked.

Bass nodded. "Yeah." That was it, all he had to say.

They looked at one another for a moment, and looking back at it, if you asked her, Charlie wouldn't be able to tell you who moved first. Maybe it was both of them, maybe not, she just didn't know. All she knew was that one moment they were sitting there, and the next her hand was in his hair and his was on the back of her neck as they pulled each other closer.

Their mouths were hot on each other's as Bass reached for her with his other hand, pulling her closer by her waist.

She pulled herself over to straddle his lap and leaned back, panting as she took a breath.

"Why did you want to come and get me?" she asked.

Bass shook his head slightly, trying to clear it. "What?"

Charlie leaned back against the steering wheel. "Why did you volunteer?"

Bass sighed and ran a hand over his face. None of this was going like he had thought it would. Sure he had thought about this exact situation more times than he was proud of, but this wasn't what he thought would happen when he told Miles he would get Charlie.

He just liked being around her.

But this was Charlotte; she would never let that answer fly. And even if she did, he would never hear the end of it, the schoolgirl like crush he had on his best friend's niece.

But then again, she was sitting in his lap, her lips red and slightly swollen from his. Already he could see a slight beard burn on her cheeks. Maybe she would think he was sweet.

Might as well go for broke here.

"I just wanted to see you." He said.

Charlie smiled and leaned down to claim his mouth once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had so much fun writing this! You guys have all been awesome.
> 
> I was a little nervous when I first posted this, it being not only my first Charloe fic, but an AU as well, but you have all been so wonderful and kind. Thank you. Truly.

They needed to get going. They both knew it. It really was getting late now, but neither one wanted to move, afraid what it would mean.

They were lying back in the seat, his arm around her and her head on his shoulder. They hadn't felt the need to rush anything, but now Charlie was worried about what that meant when they left here.

"When?" she asked.

Bass didn't need to ask what she meant. "When you came home at Christmas." He said, turning his head to look at her. "When I kissed your cheek under the mistletoe."

He chuckled. "It hit me that you weren't a kid anymore, you've always been beautiful, but it was different now."

Charlie remembered that that was around the same time that they started trading emails more regularly, even a text message here and there.

She sat up some and looked down at him. "What do we do now?" she asked, half afraid of his answer, but needing to know what all of this will mean.

Bass sighed and sat up as well. "I don't know Charlotte, I hadn't really planned for this to happen; it's as much of a surprise to me as it is to you."

Charlie reached behind her and opened the door and stepped out. Bass watched as she went around leaning against the front of the car and tipping her head back to look into the night sky.

Bass got out of the car and went to stand in front of her. "This might be wrong," he said and held up a hand to stop her when she opened her mouth to interrupt. "But I don't care, not if you don't." he said.

Charlie smiled and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his in a soft kiss. "Miles will probably kill us both you know." She said as she pulled away.

Bass chuckled and nodded. "Yeah probably, but what a way to go." He said.

Suddenly the smile left his face. "You're mother." He said.

Charlie laughed. "You're scared of my mother?"

Bass nodded. "She's the scariest person I've ever met." He shuddered a little. "And I've been to war."

Charlie chuckled and opened her mouth to respond when she was interrupted by her phone. She pulled it out of her pocket and smiled. "Speak of the devil." She said holding the phone up before answering it.

"Hey mom…yeah…we're on our way back…yeah it had to be towed, it might be done for…yeah…yeah we ate…just taking our time, hanging out…I don't know it'll still be a little while…" she chuckled "He had a flat, today has not been a good car day…no," she said as she looked up at him, "everything got changed pretty quickly." She said as she smiled at him.

"Yeah ok, tell Miles I said hi and we'll see you guys later…I love you too, bye." She said, and hung up the phone before slipping it back into her pocket.

"Miles is with my mom, so I'm guess they won't care about use for a while, especially now that they both know we're fine and just taking our time getting home." She said with a smile.

Bass shook his head. "You really feel like you just accomplished something don't you?"

Charlie shrugged. "Well you know, I didn't want you to have to face my scary mother too soon and this way she won't think you abducted me." She said and laughed.

Bass chuckled as he took a step forward, to stand between her bent knees where she sat on the hood of the car. "We never did decide what we're doing here." He shrugged. "I'm going to leave that up to you, just so you know."

Charlie frowned. "That's not fair, how am I supposed to decide what you want?"

Bass smiled. "I want you, it might be wrong of me, but I do."

Charlie thought it over for a moment. "So if I said I just want to have a spring break fling?" she asked.

Bass shrugged. "If that's what you want, I can give that a shot."

Charlie nodded.

Bass sighed and took a step backwards. "Actually, I can't do that." He said, causing Charlie to sit up a little straighter and frown. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Bass shook his head. "It might be wrong to want you like I do, and saying this might be even worse, but I can't do that, it's either you and me in this or not, I can't do in-between." He shook his head again. "I'm sorry."

Charlie smiled. "Don't be, I don't want in-between, I want you." She stood up and took a step towards him, standing almost chest to chest. "I've wanted you since I was ten years old, do you really think I'm going to stop now that I have a chance to have you?"

Bass leaned down and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm an old man Charlie, how can you want that?"

Charlie shook her head. "You're not an old man, maybe in years but not inside where it counts." She said with a chuckle.

Bass smirked. "Nice." He said.

"Seriously though, the whole older guy younger girl thing has been happening since pretty much the beginning of time, nobody cares." She said. "And if nobody else cares, why should we?"

Bass smiled and stood up straight. "Alright, than what do we tell Miles and Rachel?"

Charlie made a face. "On the other hand, a little sneaking around could be fun for a while." She said and smiled. "Just until we figure out how to break the news to them."

Bass chuckled. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Charlie laughed. "I do know one person who will be happy for us."

Bass raised a brow in question and Charlie smiled. "Danny's been waiting for me to make a move for years now."

Bass laughed and opened her door.

A little while later they were on their way home. Miles and Rachel would both freak out when they found out, they knew that, but right now, with his hand on the wheel and her head on his shoulder, they really didn't care about what anyone else thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already started on a prequel for this. It'll be set at Christmas when Bass finally gets a clue lol. It'll probably just be a one shot, but I have ideas for a couple sequels after that.


End file.
